Knowing Whats Right
by Latvian47
Summary: Emma hasn't been home in over 3 Years, things have changed for her parents have had another child and Neal has started per-k. Emma now is figuring out what she wants to do. She's has made her way home and is here for a short visit before going back to Boston, but will her visit be extended when she runs in to the gorgeous madam mayor, will she become more than good friends.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story, I'm planned on continuing this one for the time being. I hope to like it.

 _Chaper one_

A gorgeous tall blond with bright blueish green eyes named Emma walked down main st. of Storybook, as she cornered the library she ran into a woman she knew to be the mayor. Emma quickly apologized for her clumsiness and help the mayor pick up all her belongings and as they did so their hands touched and they looked up and their eyes met.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch you."

"Don't be, Emma replied and smiled at the mayor."

"I'm Regina, she said and reached her hand out to offer a handshake."

"pleased to meet you i'm Emma and took Regina's hand in hers."

They sat there for a few more moments before letting go of eachothers hands.

Regina finally said " I haven't seen you around."

"what brings you here"

Due to the fact that Storybrook wasn't a well known town in Maine.

"I have some friends and family here I'm here to see" Emma said quietly.

Emma stood upland offered a hand to Regina, she took it with out hesitation and allowed Emma to help her up to her feet. they talked for a bit longer and then went there separate ways.

As Emma got to her parents house she took off her jacket and noticed a small piece of paper in her pocket, she took it out and read it. the paper had only an address and a date with a time written on it.

Emma tried to remember if she had written this down for something,but she hadn't, she remembered that Regina had stopped to write a small note when they were talking.

It had been almost 3 days since Emma ran into Regina her first day in town. All Emma was able to think about was the sexy brunette with brown eyes that loomed over her just a few days ago.

"Emma are you listening"

Emma looked up at her father and blinked as tho she didn't realize he was in the same room.

"No, I'm sorry" Emma said with a hesitating breath.

"Woukd you please watch you baby sister for your mother today?"

"Well seems I don't have anything to do I would love to."

"Great, I have to go to work now"

As her father left she went to the crib and picked up her sister and gave her some sweet little kisses.

"Would you like to go the park and swing with your big sister?"

Emma went to the closet and took out the stroller and placed her sister in and buckled her safety in before putting a blanket over her.They reached the park with in ten minutes she sat at a park bench for a few moments remembering the last time she came to visit.It had been almost 3 years since she last came a lot had changes in that short amount of time. but she didn't want to rely on all that now. she picked up her sisters and placed her in a swing and pushed her softly back and forth.

As she had finished up at the park.Emma decided to stroll through town and see if things had chnaged. she walked past a few friends and talked with some and not others.It was around 5 or so when she came back home and met up with her mother who was glad to have a day off.

Emma told her mom how Sadie loved the swing and how she laughed the whole time.

" Well I'm glad you had fun with Sadie" her mother replied.

" So what do you have planed for tonight"?she asked and Emma put Sadie in the play pen.

" I got an invitation form the mayor to come over in about an hour"

" That should be fun" and her mom.walked out to sit in the living room to read her book.

It was ten minutes before Emma needed to be at the mayor's house. she sat in the car for the last few moments taking deep breathes and calming her heart and airing her palms from sweating, she was so nervous and overwhelmed with emotions.

Tow minutes left she stepped on to the steps to the house and took one last breath and rang the door bell. he heard slow and quite footsteps coming to the door. Emma turned around to clam her self one last time.Behind her she head the door open and quickly turn to face the beautiful brunette.

"Hello Emma it's good to see you again" Regina said trying sound as tho she hadn't been waiting for this all week.

"Good to see you too Regina" Emma smiled "you look beautiful" she added

"Well thank you, you look don't look so bad your self" Regina relied and smiled back.

Regina stepped in to the house and invited Emma to come in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Emma walked in through the front door as she passed Regina there sides brushed up against each other, Emma felt a shiver come off Regina at Emma's touch. This made Emma feel better to know she wasn't the only one affected by being in close proximity of Regina. Emma walked further into Regina's house and noticed it was so much bigger on the inside than the outside. Regina closed the door behind her Emma jumped as it shut, Regina didn't expect it to make such a loud noise, but it did.

The house house had an old fashion look to it, Emma walked around the house getting a feel for it, as she walked around Regina was in the kitchen getting dinner out of the oven, but was also watching Emma who was overtaken by the house and the wood work. Emma walked into the kitchen and looked at Regina and smiled.

" you have an amazing house, how did you find it?"

" It's been in my family for as long as i can remember after my father died he left it me and i've been living here for almost five years"

" oh i'm sorry to hear that your father passed away, but i'm glad the house stayed in the family"

" me too and thank you"

Emma watched as Regina placed everything on the table she had asked several times if she could help with anything but Regina just kept saying she got it all. After trying to help it was all ready, the two sat across from each other and they talked about what they both did for a living and how things were going in there had shared that she had been in the foster system before actually finding out who her real family was and that she had been pushed on from one family to another from before she was 3 until she got out of the system at 18, and that she had been on she own since. Regina listened to every word that came out of Emma's mouth with such intense focus. She watched how Emma's lips would move when talking. She wished that she could kiss her lips and explore all the small details of Emma's beautiful face.

Emma noticed that Regina was watching her, Emma wondered what she was thinking about when looking at her but before long she could take it anymore.

" is there something on my face?" she asked Regina

" No" with a quick answer

" i was just taking everything in about you"

" what do you mean?" Emma asked

Regina thought for a moment think about how she was going to tell Emma without freaking her out.

" i was just admiring your eyes, your pink lips, the way your hair falls over your shoulder"

" what about my eyes?"

" nothing bad about them, i love the colour that's all, not very many people have that combination it's unique that's all"

" well thank you" Emma replied her cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

They finished the rest of dinner without much conversation, when they both had finished Regina went to and put her plate in the kitchen with the rest of the dishes except the cups, shes didn't have enough hands to carry them out with everything else, as she reached to take Emma's cup she left a hand slip around her waist and pull her in. Regina knew that it was Emma she looked over.

" I have to finish cleaning up" she told Emma trying to make an effort to escape.

" The dishes can wait Regina"

Emma stood up removing her hand from around Regina and pushing away from the table, not knowing what exactly she was doing she took Regina by the hand and brought her into the living room, she sat down on the couch and asked Regina to sit as well. Emma's heart was racing rapidly and without releasing Regina's hand she looked at her and asked.

" why did you want me to come over today Regina? I thought i knew but seeing that it isn't i'm just not sure what you have planned for the rest of the night and were it will leave us."

Regina let go of Emmas hand and put her head down, Emma put a finger under Regina's chin and lifted her head back up.

" you can tell me i'm not going to get mad at you about it"

Regina let out a soft sigh

" I wanted to see if this could be more than it is, but i was afraid that i had let my feelings for you go over board within the last few days, i know it's only been 3 days since i last saw you but it felt like it was a month, i just didn't want to have all these feelings for you unless i knew that you had the same for me."

Emma sat silent for a long while until she noticed Regina start to cry.

" why are you crying?"

" because i le t my feelings get ahead of my yet again, i knew i had gotten my hopes up"

With that Emma took Regina's face in her hands and wiped away the tears.

" Regina you didn't get your hopes up for nothing i've been having the same feeling as well i just didn't know if i should say anything"

Regina looked up to meet Emma's gaze. She moved Emma's hand off her face and stood up, before she walked out she looked over at Emma and smiled.

"Well i guess we'll just have to see where all this goes right"

Emma on the other hand looked confused.

"That's it you're done now, your just going to walk away in the middle of our conversation?"

"Emma i need to finish cleaning everything up remember i've let it sit for too long"

" NO, Regina this is not happening like this, you're not walking away this time"

" what do you mean this time?"

" didn't you ever stop to think why i left in the first place Regina, we were so close back then and because i was scared to let you in we got into a conversation just like this one and you walked away much like you just did a second ago. And because you walked away i gave up on trying to get close to you and i left town and i didn't hear from you the whole time while i was gone not even once."

"Wait you left town all those years ago because of me" "why?"

" don't you know by now?" " I loved you so much that it hurt to be around you ,i just couldn't take it anymore the more i loved you the more you would push me away so i left,"

" why didn't you say anything to me? " i would have gladly let you in"

With that the room went silent, neither of them talking, not even looking at each other. After about 5 minutes Regina walked over to Emma and took her arms and wrapped them around herself and wrapped her arms around Emma, she watched Emma so carefully not wanting to make her cry pulled her in for a hung and rested Emma's head on her shoulder. After a little bit Emma brought her head up and looked into Regina's eyes.

" i love you Regina i was have and probably always will, so if you have a problem im with that i'm sorry i can't help it anymore and i sure as hell can't hold it in"

Regina smiled and took Emma by the waist pulling her in till there wasn't even any air between them and placed a kiss on Emma's lips, Emma began to cry as she returned the kiss and then before they knew it they were putting there hands all over each others bodies. Regina stopped Emma without a warning and looked at her straight in the eyes and said.

" Emma i love you,i will always love you,and i will never give you cause to have to leave this town again. Unless i'm with you" " i want to be with you and if you still want to be with me then i'm all yours"

Emma looked to the side for a brief second.

" of course i still want you"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The night was growing late, Regina and Emma had been sitting in the living room for close to an hour. Emma glanced at her watch

" I should be going soon, i need to get some sleep."

Regina met Emma's gaze and smiled with a suspicious face.

" What's that face for?" Emma asked

" I was just thinking, you could always stay with me for the night. It's just a suggestion" Regina replied.

" You would like that, wouldn't you"

Emma smiled and looked away, hoping Regina would say yes. As Emma thought about the different responses that could be given, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and whispered in her ear.

" I would really love it if you would stay with me tonight, i'll even make you breakfast in the morning."

" Well i never turn down free food, i would also love to stay with the night with you."

Regina stood up and leaned in with a kiss for Emma, pulling Emma to her feet as well, they turned off all the lights in the living room and turned the small light above the oven on, before they left the kitchen Emma looked at the mess.

" Regina, do you still want to finish cleaning up?"

" No Emma, i think they can wait till morning, they already sat an hour what's a few more"

With that Regina and Emma went hand in hand up the stairs to Regina's bedroom, once they had made it to the top Emma started to shake as tho she was cold. Regina stepped in front of her,

" Whats going on bae? Are you okay?"

" I just realized this is the first time i've made my way to your room, i'm just taking it slow."

" Emma, you know that i'll keep you safe, i won't let anything happen to you while i'm around."

Emma let go of Regina's hand and walked into her room and sat down on the walked in quietly and shut the door behind her. She made her way to Emma and sat on the bed next to her. Emma had been so occupied with the thought of being together with Regina she hadn't even noticed that Regina was talking to her.

" I'm sorry Regina i wasn't listening, could you please repeat that for me?"

Regina not surprised asked her question again

" Would you like to shower with me before bed?"

" No i'm good i showered before i came over "

" Alright see you in a bit, you can borrow some pajamas there on the middle shelf in the closet."

" Thanks Gina, i might take you up on that offer."

Emma picked out a pair of pajamas as Regina showered in the other room, Emma had so much on her mind that she didn't even finish changing before sitting back on the bed. Regina walked in to offer Emma a toothbrush now that she was finished in the bathroom. Regina noticed that Emma was only a tank top and underwear, she didn't mind but it seemed strange.

" Emma are you alright?, you seem distracted."

" Oh hey Regina i didn't hear you come back in"

" I noticed, are you okay?"

" Yeah i'm fine, why do you ask?"

" Emma you're half naked and staring into space"

" Sorry babe i hadn't noticed that either."

" What's going on Emma, ever since we came upstairs you've been preoccupied."

" I'm fine i was just thinking, Thanks for the toothbrush."

Emma took the toothbrush out of Regina's hand and went to the bathroom, from a distance Regina watched Emma as she got ready for bed, after a minute Regina stood up and walked behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her waist.

" I love you she whispered quietly in her ear"

From there Regina ran her hand down the length of Emma's arm, kissing her neck and moving her way down to her shoulder,Regina removed the strap of Emma's tank top.

Emma spit in the sink and washed her face before turning around to face Regina, without thinking she put her hands on Regina's hips and pulled her in kissing her on the lips. They started off soft and gentle, gradually getting more intense, more passionate and breathtaking. Emma moved her hands down and around Regina's ass and squeezed it tightly, Regina started to laugh.

" Is your ass ticklish Regina?"

Regina replied with a sarcastic " Maybe"

" Well i guess it's good to know in advance" Emma smirked.

After a few more kisses the two turned off the bathroom lights and walked back into the bedroom, laying on the bed. It was almost 12:30 am and the town was quiet for the most part, you could still see a few lights here and there. Emma layed next to Regina who was almost asleep, but not yet. Emma listened to the rapid breathing coming from next to her, immediately recognizing that as someone crying she put her arm around Regina's waist, turning her over and pulling her closer. Emma brought her hand up to Regina's face and wiped away the tears.

" What's wrong" Emma asked.

" I'm just really happy, but i'm also sad at the same time" answered Regina.

" Why sad i thought you wanted this"

" I do, i'm only sad because i've just realized how much time we've wasted in not being together. But i'm happy that i have you now"

" Well i'm glad you're happy about this, because i'm not going anywhere anytime soon"

And with that Emma laid back down and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Regina moved closer to Emma put her head on her chest and quietly said,

" You've forgotten something"

" What did i forget"

" This and Regina placed a tender kiss on Emma's lips, then placed her arm around Emma's waist. The two fell asleep within minutes, Snuggled together in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning as she promised Regina made breakfast for Emma,Regina was the happiest she's ever been, Emma on the other hand was thinking about what could go wrong and what everyone would think, her parents they hated Regina for everything she had done to their family, they would never approve of the fact that Emma had decided to hook up with the Evil walked down the stairs right past Regina without a word and sat on the couch and put her head in her hand s and ran her fingers through her hair. Regina's heart dropped and her smile faded, she walked over to Emma and put her hands on her knees Emma in return shifted so Regina's hands fell off. Regina wasn't going to give up that easy taking Emma's hands from her face.

"What's wrong Emma, Did i do something? she asked"

Emma didn't say anything standing up and pushing Regina to the side to talk past her.

"Oh no you not doing this with me, you're not getting away without telling me what's wrong" regina walked to Emma who was standing in the middle of the hallway, pushing Emma up against the wall so she couldn't made Emma loom up at her, Emma's eyes filling with tears trying to look down but unable to due to Regina's finger holding her chin up.

"Nothing's wrong regina, i don't want to talk about it, it's not important. Emma finally said"

"If it wasn't important than you wouldn't be avoiding me or holding back all those feelings replied Regina"

"I can't do this with you, i can't be around you Regina, it's not going to work between us,"

"Emma what the hell happened to you since last night, you were fine when we went to sleep so what changed now"

"Nothing okay, it's fine." Emma snapped at regina in a hushed tone.

"Miss Swan i don't believe you so i suggest you tell me whats going on"

Emma met Regina's gaze who was unhappy at this point, the only time she had called Emma Miss Swan was when she had pissed her off and that was never a good thing, so Emma explain to Regina that she wasn't sure if this wouldn't work between them and that noone would understand them being together and the fact that her parents hated Regina and how they would react to all this. Regina putting her hands on Emma's hips pulling her in in her ear

"Emma i don't care what everyone else thinks the only opinion that matters to me is yours no one else's"

With that all cleared up Emma brought her arms up and around Regina's neck and leaned in for a kiss, but before their lips could meet Regina pulled back.

"This isn't going to be an everyday thing is it, because i can't do this dance with you, it's not how i want this relationship to be like."

"No its not i guess i was just having pre relationship jitters, if that s a thing"

Than before regina could say anything else Emma kissed her not wanting her to go anywhere she switched places with Regina pinning her to the wall with minimum movement.

"Can you stay home today, i would love a just us day, please just once." she begged Regina giving her puppy eyes and cute smile something she knew regina couldn't resist

"Alright just one day tho i have to go to work tomorrow alright, and you'll owe me ow you know that?"

Emma nodded and kissed Regina several more time before letting her move, Regina removed herself from the wall and reached for her phone calling her assistant and letting her know she wouldn't be in today and to try keeping things under control till further notice. When she had finished placing her call she went over to Emma who had moved to the couch and was laying down. She was exhausted from the night before and hadn't gotten much sleep due to worrying about walked over to Emma to notice her laying down with her eyes closed genially picked up her legs and placed them on her lap and brushed her hand against Emma's leg.

"Hey are you okay? "Asked Regina

"Yeah I'll live I guess I just have a really bad feeling that this thing we have going on is going to blow up in our faces and we're both going to get hurt in one way or another."

"you know if you keep thinking like this you're going to miss out on all the good things about us being together, like take right now for example you didn't even notice that I moved your legs, you didn't notice I was even sitting here till I said anything and to me this is a small but sweet moment between us and you're to worried to bother noticing any of it." Regina put her head down and looked to the side so Emma would see her eyes filling with tears. But due to her attempt Emma did notice and sat up.

"Regina I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, but you know mean I worry about everything, but you're right I have to stop or I'm going to miss everything"

And with that Emma took Regina's hand and kissed it than standing up willing her to come with her, she didn't know what she was doing she was just going with the motion she felt was right. Regina stood and looked at Emma as she wiped her eyes.

''Where are we going Emma''

Emma didn't say anything than remembered that when she was here last time Regina had told her that she would go to her garden and walk around when she was upset or feeling somewhat down. So Emma led her out the back door and walked to the garden, Regina who was looking down the whole time didn't even notice they had stepped outside. Then before she looked up Emma walked behind her and rapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey babe look up please" Regina almost missed what she said but heard look up quietly, so bring her head up she started to cry and turned around to face Emma.

"you remembered!, that was like 5 years ago Emma, how did you know.''

Pulling Regina closer to her she whispered in her ear, "I always remember what you tell me, I always have. Its one of the that kept me going when I was in Boston, I would replay our conversations in my head over and over again."

Overwhelmed with emotions Regina broke down and cried, Emma moved to her side putting her arm around her waist walked through the garden looking at all the trees and flowers that had grown there, after a little while Regina had stopped crying, and was enjoying the walk with Emma. Regina took Emma's hand and stopped her in the middle of one of the paths.

"Emma are you going back to Boston still?"

"Hadn't even thought about it really. she replied"

This was actually a lie it had been on her mind for the last few days, she had a life in Boston her job and a boy who she had broken up with was trying to fix things with her, she hadn't even told that to Regina she realized, but it didn't matter they were done and she didn't want to get back with him, but she didn't want to live in the same town as her parents, but that had all changed when she had been hanging around with Regina.

Regina didn't say anything else on the subject and then kept walking around till the two had walked back inside, Emma was glad that she hadn't because that would lead to a conversation that she don't want to have. Emma was still very tired though, not knowing what her and Regina were going to do for the day she decided she was going to take a short nap, letting Regina know she would be upstairs. As shew walked up she felt her heart get heavy and her eyes were tearing up and before she made it up the stairs she had began to cry not knowing why, she sat her self down on the stairs and put her head down into her lap. Regina in the other room heard Emma she stood up and walked over to the stairs and saw her sitting half way up. She quietly walked up taking her shoes off at the bottom, she reached out to Emma who gave her a hand and stood up.

"Emma I know this is going to take sometime to get used to and that your emotions are going crazy but you can talk to me if you want, I'm here for you no matter what"

" I know Regina I just don't want to talk about it, I don't want to do anything"

Regina stroked Emma's hand and walked up the stairs with her bring them into her room sitting Emma on the bed and kissing her.

Emma Leaning over reaching out, drifted her fingers across Regina's cheek. Her skin is so soft and I settle my mouth on softly, as light as a butterfly's wings, my lips lingering for a few, stolen seconds before I break the connection. Her lids flutter open and she's watching me with that attentive gaze. The one that makes me feel like she can see everything I hide inside me. The good and the bad. The beautiful and the ugly. "That's all you got?" She's teasing me. I can see it in the light of her eyes, the slight quirk of her lips. Damn, I want to kiss her again, so I do.

This time, she slips her hand around the back of my head and keeps me there so I can't escape. And I don't want to. Her fingers thread through my hair, stroking me as our lips connect again and again. Her touch feels so good. A little moan escapes me and I swipe at her upper lip with my tongue, savoring her sticky sweet taste. She parts her lips, opening herself to me and I take full advantage.I search her mouth with my tongue slowly. Thoroughly. She tastes fucking amazing and my skin is suddenly too tight, I'm burning up inside. The emotions are everywhere I can feel it in my hand is resting on her waist, my fingers massaging the silky fabric of her shirt, my hands slip under the corner of the shirt and I pull it over her head and let it slid off my fingers onto the floor. I get off the bed and put Regina in my spot and lay her down, placing a series of kisses on her stomach and then up her neck to her ear and back down.

Emma moved her hands all over Regina's smooth apple scented sink she moved her hands to Regina's pants before she could unbutton them Regina stopped her standing up and pushing Emma back on the bed and within seconds removing her pants and working her way up to emma's shirt kissing her thighs making her squirm around the bed reging kneeled on the bed and put Emma's arms above her head and took off her shirt pulling back for a minute she looked over Emma's body taking it all in before placing a kiss on her lips. Regina moved her hand down Emma's side and bringing it back up and around her front cupping her breast softly and bring both of her hands to Emma's back bring her into a sitting position she unclipped her bra to reveal her soft and fragrant chest, it was heaving rapidly with every breath she took. Emma moved her hands to Regina's back to remove her bra as well but was surprised to touch Regina's hands which had made there way to her back and unclipped her own bra, Emma sat still watching in amazement with each t and every move made by Regina. Emma took Regina's hands and intertwined their fingers bring her hands from behind her back, kissing her neck and chest just above regina's breast.

The two of them rolled around the bed what seemed like a hours both of them amazed at what the other did, there was so much laughter but both of them were still in their underwear until Regina decided she was going to make the first moved taking Emma's off to reveal her whole body in all its glory to Regina. Emma removed Regina's after a short minute both of them naked watching each other, Regina laid Emma back on a pillow brushing her hands all over her body Emma's back arched up and down at her touch, she moved down to Emma's legs kissing the inside of her thigh moving her way up between Emma's legs. Emma let out several small moans not realizing it but she had she was so overwhelmed by everything that was going on, she was so wet. She blinked and noticed that she was crying, she had been crying so much today and was tired from it, but here she was with the one person she ever actually loved and she was crying in the middle of it all. Regina stopped what she was doing and looked up to see Emma crying she moved up and sat Emma up wiping her eyes placing a kiss on each eyelid before kissing her lips.

" Emma we don't have to do this if you don't want to i just thought it would give us something to do and that ait might cheer you up."

" no i'm okay it's just emotions i'm fine i promise" she quickly replied

Emma looked over at the window and then looked back at Regina and put her hands on her hips and sliding her finger up and down on her back. She kissed regina on the neck and ran her lips down the middle of her chest. Regina's head went back causing her chest to push out, she laid down and Emma took control of her body kissing every part and then put her mouth between regina's legs tasting her moving her tongue around, she was so wet she licked her clit this made Regina shiver so she did it again, as she continued to lick she clit she inserted a finger and then two putting them in and out in a rhythmic movement. Regina was moaning and reaching the climax of her orgasm she was contracting on Emma's fingers with a few more thrusts Regina started to shake. Emma came up and kissed Regina and sat her up. They were both red and some what sweaty. Emma looked over at Regina who had her eyes closed and was taking it all in.

"Would you like to join me in the shower emma asked in a whisper"

"It would hurt"

Standing up Regina could barely walk from the orgasm she had just experienced, Emma stood up and put an arm under Regina's hand and helped her stand. They walked to the bathroom and Regina turned on the water and turning on the fan as well she didn't actually like it when the bathroom got steamed up, she stepped into the shower and stood in the running water before Emma joined her. Regina's bathroom was so big it could fit like 4 small bathrooms in it the tub on its own was massive Emma put a plug in to stop the water from running down the drain. When the tub was half full she stepped out of the tub and opened one of Regina's draws and took out a bath bomb she had found when looking for an extra tooth brush last night. Picking out one that smelled like apples she unwrapped it and placed it into the hot water. Than she got back in and sat with her back against the back of the tub, Regina joined her putting her back against Emma's front. Without thinking Emma putting her arms around Regina and pulled her closer so her ear was close to Emma's mouth, she put Regina's hair behind her ear and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

" i love you Regina she whispered in her ear"

" i love you too Emma, it's funny i was just going to tell you that i loved you but it looks like you beat me too it"

Emma smiled and kissed the top of Regina's head and closed her eyes realizing that she was still very tired.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry i haven't been posting new chapters for you guys, I've been having a hard time with a lot of personal shit. I will try to keep up with it, just bare with me for a little bit please._

Chapter 5

 _This chapter is a bit long and sexual context and explicit language, so if you're not into that please don't read. Okay let's get started_.

The next few days were a rollercoaster for the new couple, Emma still wasn't convinced that this relationship would fully work out. She spent so much time overthinking everything, it's been five days or so since she and Regina had had sex, every time Regina would ask her to stay the night she would find a way out of it with some silly excuse. Emma knew that Regina would lecture her again about worrying and lying about having to leave at night time,and she wasn't wrong the very next day when she was at work Regina came to visit just before lunch break. Regina was wearing a short red dress that stopped mid-thigh and had an abundant amount of cleavage, it was one of her favorites. Emma had been helping her dad at the police station to give her something to do while being in town. Regina walked quietly into the station making sure she didn't disturb Emma right away lucky for her Emma was facing the filing cabinet and didn't see her come in, Regina walked up behind Emma and gently wrapping her arms around her stomach placing her hand right above the her hips, she placed a series of sweet kisses along Emma's neck.

" Regina i have work to do, i don't need you distracting me making me messing up my filing" the words snapped out of her mouth harshly.

"Sorry Emma i just thought…. But before she could finish her sentence Emma interrupted her "yeah you thought, not taking mind to the fact that maybe i don't want to be touched, it's always what you think all about you" it all came out meaner than she had intended.

"I'm sorry Regina i didn't mean to say that i don't know what got into me" she tried to apologize.

" No Emma i think you did. In the last few days you have been so distant, i don't get to see you that often anymore, you never let me touch you anymore ether and you're always making excuses to not spend time with me at night. If you don't want to be with me that fine just tell me next time instead of being a bitch about it."

"Do you really think i don't want to be with you anymore" Emma was shocked at this reveal.

"Yes Emma that's what i think, you've changed so much in the last few days and in my opinion it not for the best, you're still worrying and you push me away" Regina composed herself when all she really wanted to do was cry.

" i don't push you way"

" you just did or did you forget that already, because that what is felt like. Honestly Emma i tired of all of this so when you're ready to talk about what's really going on you know where to find me" Regina turned around and left without giving Emma another look. She stopped just outside the door that lead outside of the station cupping her hand over her mouth she began to cry. After a little bit she wiped her eyes and went back to her office.

Emma was furious she punched the wall beside her and threw everything off her desk in one swipe of her was mad at herself for how that all went and that she hadn't stopped Regina from leaving. She was glad she only had a few more hours before her father came to take her place. But those hours passed so slowly that it made her even madder than before,when her dad finally came she was out of the door so fast she almost hurt she self out the she was outside she didn't know if she should go to Regina's or else where. She didn't think that Regina would want to see her again today .But when it came to her she knew she needed to fix this all before it got worse,she made her way to Regina's place. After Regina had got back to her office she tried to concentrate on her work but Emma would pop into her had only been back at the office of an hour or two before she told her assistant that she needed to take the rest of the day off. When she got home she just sat against the front door and cried, until she heard a soft knock. She quickly fixed her dress and wiped her eyes, she opened the was shifting her weight when the door opened, she looked up noticing Regina's eyes were red. Regina was surprised to see Emma at the door, she stepped to the side letting Emma come in.

"What are you doing here Emma?"

"I came to apologize for today and the past week so on"

" i know i told you that you could come and find me when you wanted to talk and all but i don't really want to talk right now, i'm still really mad at you and everything."

"I know that Regina, that was the first thing that came to mind but then i thought about it and realized the longer i let it sit the worse it would get so i decided to fix it now rather than later. If that okay with you?"

They stood in the hallway for a minute saying nothing, Emma watched Regina who was leaning against the wall with her head down tears running down her cheeks hitting the wooden floor. Emma walked forward putting her hands on Regina's shoulder rubbing them lightly, Regina flung her arms around Emma's neck breaking down in her pulled her closer into a tight hug, moving her hands down Regina's mid section for a better grip. She now understood why Regina was mad about not being able to touch her, she didn't admit it to anyone but she also missed touching Regina. Regina was the one who craved physical contact and not being able to touch her girlfriend had driven her mad, but she didn't push Emma until today and she was glad she had never been a big huger she hadn't hugged anyone like this before but she loved the feeling of safety she felt with Regina in her moved her hand down to Regina's ass and lifted her up, Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist burying her head in neck Emma's moved to the stairs, she walked up slowly making sure not to drop Regina who was crying still making her neck all wet but she didn't mind that much because it was her fault she was crying in the first got to Regina's door and turned to knob with one hand and push it the rest of the way open with her knee,turning all the lights on with her elbow. When they got into the room Emma closed the door with her foot and walked over to the bed, she sat them down on the edge keeping Regina in her wrapped her arm tighter around Regina. Regina had almost stopped crying at this point and breathing normally sitting up she looked at Emma.

"Regina i'm really really sorry i didn't mean to yell at you or to withhold myself from you. I know i said i would stop worrying but i didn't tho and i know that this time i hurt you and i'm sorry"

"Emma i'm not mad that you wouldn't let me touch you, i'm mad because you didn't come to me when you needed help."

"I would have but i didn't want you to worry about me and stressing out about something so pointless."

"But did you ever stop to think about if i was either way."

"No Regina i didn't."

"Well i was worried about you even tho i you didn't know i was every day for the past week. I've been worrying what you would do, if you were okay if you needed me. I tried not to worry but i couldn't help it i'm still really worried about you Emma."

Emma didn't know what to say she had no idea that it was this big of a problem. She started to feel anxious her breathing increased and her hands began to shake, she gripped onto Regina to stop them.

"Ouch! Emma you're holding my waist too tight it hurts."

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to hurt you" she moved her hand under her legs sitting on them hiding them from Regina.

"I didn't say you had to take them off just not too tight okay?" she reached for Emma's hands to place them back on her she pulled them out from under Emma she looked back at Emma who's face had turned pale. Regina grabbed her hands to stop them from shaking.

"Hey" she put a hand up under Emma's chin bringing her head to eye level "Emma talk to me, why are your hands shaking?"

"I think i'm just worrying about things more specifically you"

"Why me, i'm fine you're the one who isn't."

"I just want you to stop worrying about me, it stresses you out and it stresses me out too."

Regina looking at Emma noticing that she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Emma dear when was the last time you had a good night sleep?"

Emma herself couldn't actually remember she would keep herself up at night because she would have really mad nightmares that would wake her up dripping with sweat, so she had stopped sleeping through the night to prevent all of that. Trying to remember when she actually slept through the night, she went back to about a week or so ago when she had stayed with Regina, and she realized she also didn't have any nightmares until she stopped sleeping with her.

"Um i… um when was the last time i was here with you for the whole night?"

"About 6-8 days ago why?"

"It's been about that long since i actually slept all night"

"Aren't you tired love?"

Emma'a eyes started to water and the tears came down her cheeks.

"Yes i'm but i can't sleep without having nightmares so i don't sleep."

"Do you want to take a nap here i don't mind?"

Without actually letting Emma answer Regina got off her lap and took off Emma's shoes standing her up and removing the covers and sitting Emma back down putting her legs on the bed tucking her in.

"Just relax and close your eyes i'll be downstairs if you need anything." she kissed the top of Emma's head and turned to walk out, Emma reached out and grabbed her hand stopping her,

"Will you stay with me please." it was a quiet plea almost a whisper.

"Of course whatever you want babe." Regina walked to the other side of the bed laying down making sure not to touch Emma just in case. Emma on the other hand put her hand around Regina pulling her closer and laid her head on her chest. She moved her hand off Regina's waist and took her hand in Regina's intertwining their fingers. A smile ran across Regina's face she missed Emma so much and was glad she was next to her once again after such a long time. Emma was asleep within a few minutes she looked so peaceful Regina brushed and hand across her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lip. Closing her eyes she drifted off.

Regina woke up with Emma looking at her with her big Green eyes she placed several kisses on Regina's lips.

"I could get used to waking up like this." she smile at Emma "when did you wake up?"

"About 30 minutes or so i think."

"Why didn't you wake me up too i would have been fine with it."

"I know you would have been but i wanted to watch you a but, I've missed you and i didn't know how much until now."

Regina leaned in and gave Emma a kiss placing her hand on her neck so she couldn't escape, after some more kisses Regina let go of Emma.

"I missed you too love."

Emma sat up and placed herself on top of Regina straddling her pressing her legs tight around her waist so she couldn't move. Emma's eyes turned a dark green Regina knew that look lust and desire, Emma wanted her she had seen this look many times and knew what would follow. Emma looked at Regina with hunger she needed her, she slammed their faces together in a passionate kiss devouring Regina's ended the kiss to only place more down Regina's neck and pulse point leaving marks on her neck. She worked her way down bringing her hands around to unzip Regina's dress pulling it up over her head discarding it somewhere on the continued kissing her way down stopping at her breasts she grabbed the straps on her lover shoulders pulling them off her arms sliding the cups of Regina's breasts revealing new flesh. Emma hovered over them for a bit before taking one in her mouth biting down hearing a moan come from her she placed her hand on the other massaging it in between her fingers. When she finished with her breasts she took Regina's hands placing them above her head leaning in

"Be a good girl and keep your hands right here, don't move them unless you have my permission"

Regina loved it when Emma played rough it turned her on she could feel the wetness between her legs and a pull in her core. Emma moved her hands and uncliped Regina's bra, she had and evil look in her eye she grabbed Regina's breasts again squeezing them. Regina let out a moan of pain and pleasure,Emma continued kissing Regina planting kisses up her neck and on her moved her head to the side allowing more access to Emma.

"Look at you being all submissive" Emma said in between kisses she looked up with a grin on her face, she slid down Regina's body drifting her fingers ever so lightly on the inside of her thigh. Regina's head went back closing her eyes she hated to be teased, she was already soaked she could feel it her core was aching and her clit throbbing, she want release no she needed it but she wouldn't beg for it. Emma kissed up and down Regina's legs finally parting her legs she could smell Regina's arousal placing a finger on the soaked panties running it up and down her slit and clit. Letting out a moan Regina was going to be able to contain herself very much longer biting her bottom lip holding onto the bed sheets. Putting her hands on Regina's hips hooking her fingers under her panties Emma removed them in one quick move leaving Regina completely naked on the bed.

"My god you're gorgeous" Emma brought herself on top Regina, their lips touch slow and sensual led by nothing but pure passion as their fingers intertwined. Emma could feel the rapid breathing of the woman under her lifting slowly off her Emma found the way down the underside of Regina's thigh once more tracing a finger finding the sensitive spot creeping close to where Regina wanted to be touched but never close enough to touch there. Moving quickly between Regina's legs without warning Emma thrust two fingers into Regina, but as fast as they went in Emma pulled them out. Regina moaned in rage with holding nothing,Emma moved back up Regina kissing her once more teasing her, she knew Regina hated it. Regina was so worked up with sexual tension that she was going mad, she thought for a bit she knew what game Emma was playing realizing that the only way she would get her release was be begging Emma them so be it. She was done playing she wanted now and she was going to have it, so she thought.

She pulled back sharply from the kiss Bring her head up to Emma's ear

"please Emma i need it" whispering lightly in her ear.

Emma grinned having Regina beg was arousing it didn't happen another kiss on her lover's lips.

"Well seeings that you've been a good girl i think i can help you."

Sliding back down every so quickly so her eyes were level with Regina's sex,she licked up Regina's slit lightly enough to not open her folds, moving up to her clit planting her mouth on it and sucked at the same time her hand went between Regina's legs and separated the folds and thrust two digits in. Regina moaned in pleasure feeling losing herself in the sensation she could feel her climax coming up she knew it wouldn't take long. Emma felt the walls of Regina's pussy tightening around her fingers and knew that she was close.

" fuck Emma, i'm close" Regina was moaning and yelling Emma's name, she could feel her release coming right about. They the the sensation was gone. Emma removed her finger just before her release.

"God dammit Emma i was so close what the hell did you do that for." Regina sat up in bed and smacked Emma's hand but just them she remembered what Emma had said just before they started, realizing what she did she closed her legs and tried to sit up in bed but before she could Emma pinned her back down with force her eyes turning dark.

"What did i tell you, you had once things to do to night and you couldn't even do it."

"Emma i didn't…"

"Nope" cutting off Regina she thought about what would be the best way to punish Regina one where she would learn her lesson.

"Here's what's going to happen, where're going to play a little game i like to call Quiet time. The rules are simple you stay quiet while i fuck you, simple as that."

With that Emma started kissing and sucking on Regina's neck biting down making a red mark on her neck working back down her body moving to her breasts kissing and sucking on them she could feel the tension in Regina's stomach as she tried not to make any noise. Emma got to the middle of her belly looking up at Regina seeings that it wasn't too hard for her to stay quit thinking to herself that it was time to challenge her willpower, she quickly pushed two fingers inside Regina thrusting in and out with force. Regina clenched her teeth trying to keep quiet swallowing her moans. Emma watched as Regina was having a head time she thrust another finger in going deeper she hit the right spot needed to get Regina to come undone but to her surprise Regina remained quiet leaning down she started to flick her tongue over her clit still thrusting her finger in she could feel Regina's walls clenching once again and just like before right before her release Emma stopped all movement and removed her fingers. Looking up at Regina who at this point was getting very frustrated and mad, she looked like she was going to pounce on her. Regina was hating Emma right now she had had enough teasing for one day already but to be denied to orgasums was just mean, right now she wished she hadn't encouraged this little love fest in the middle of her thinking she was interrupted by Emma thrusting her tongue inside. Emma was well aware that it would take no effort to get regina to cum seeing that she had been close twice now and denied it, and she was right she could already feel Regina clenching her tongue with the inside walls but not thinking of what might happen if she denied it again she did stopping everything she brought she herself up Regina placing an unwanted kiss on her lips. Regina was done she had enough trying to push Emma off her at this point she didn't care if she lost Emma's stupid game she grabbed Emma by the arm. Emma was surprised meeting eyes with Regina

"Emma get the hell off me NOW!" Regina growled at Emma

"Why" Emma was confused not sure what just happened she was just trying to have fun.

"I said get off, i don't want to see you , you know i hate being teased and after what you put me through this last week. You should know better, now i'm only going to say this one more time, get eh fuck off me."

"Fine i'm sorry i was just playing i didn't think you would mind" Emma slid off moving to the end of the bed,

"Emma i didn't want to play i just wanted you and you thought it would be fun to make it hell for me yet again. So thank you for that." Regina got off the bed and walked to the bathroom closing the door not even giving Emma time to say anything. She turned on the shower to block the sound of crying as she sat against eh wall, this was the second time she was upset with something Emma had to the door Emma brought her ear to it listening she could hear Regina crying even with the shower running this was a ick she was all too familiar with not knowing if she should go in and talk to her or what. Emma walked away from the door and went to sit back on the Regina would come out,or maybe she was waiting for Emma to leave, she didn't know but noticed that Regina wen tin empty handed she figured she would bring her her robe seeings that she wasn't showering. Knocking softly on the door.

"You can come in."

Emma shocked that Regina had even answer let alone giving her permission to come in. she opened the door and stepped in letting out some of the steam before closing in behind her.

"I thought might want you robe seeing s that you're showering" trying to sound like she didn't actually know she had been crying.

"Thanks but i'm not actually showering" Regina said quietly

"I know that Reigna i put my ear to the door earlier and heard you crying. I'm sorry i should have asked you if you wanted to play a game before just going for it.i wasn't thinking ,next time i promise i'll let you pick what happens" Emma out streched her hand offering to help Regina up. Regina took her hand getting up off the ground. Emma wrapped the robe around Regina tying a loop in front.

"I'm also sorry Emma i do believe i over reacted to your teasing and realising i just left you alone again in your own thoughts most likely the wrong thing to do." reaching her hands to Emma's waist pulling her in for a kiss. She look at Emma letting her hands wander up and down her sides.

"If you want we can restart our activities with less teasing but only if it's okay with you i know you have a thing for being touched in certain places lately." Regina wasn't sure if Emma had even realised her was like that.

"How do you know that i never said anything about it to anyone?" Emma had a quiver in her tone as she spoke

"I've just been watching you and earlier today at the station you kept flinching when my hands were on your waist and when i kissed your neck, by the way did you know you have a scare on the left side of your neck?" Regina asked that question with caution not wanting to stir anything up for Emma.

"Yeah i got it back in Boston, i'm surprised you even noticed it." feeling her eyes starting to become heavy she hoped that Regina was also getting tired after the emotional day they both had.

"Hey we can talk more tomorrow if that's better, i'm getting really tired. How are you holding up?" trying not to sound too eager to get to bed again.

"Yeah i'm fine with that, and yes i'm getting a bit tired too."

Shutting off the light in the bathroom and around the bedroom Emma removed her pants and shirt standing in her tank top and underwear she didn't like sleeping in pjs they felt constraining to her. She climbed into the bed with Regina and the two laying quiet for a while before Emma sat up in bed putting her back on the headboard and pillows. Regina look up at Emma she was playing with her hands again not a good sign, she was starting to worry again. Regina sat up pulling closer to Emma.

"Do you trust me?" Regina whispered in her ear

Emma didn't actually answer but instead nodded her head. Regina came and sat on Emma's lap and placed a kiss on her lips taking her hand in hers so Emma would stop picking at them.

"Emma, asking in a confused way "what's wrong?"

"nothing, i was just thinking about something that all" she looked at Regina with a grin and glee in her eyes

"I know that look babe." a smile running over Regina's face.

"Can we" asking eagerly

Not actually waiting for an answer Emma removed Regina's robe revealing herself to Emma , not wasting anytime she she pinned Regina under her, going right between Regina's legs and kissing up her sex before sliding two fingers in to Regina's pussy without preamble, thrusting hard she could feel Regina's wetness pooling in her hand. Regina dug her hands into the bed sheets letting out a loud moan.

"God Emma right….there" speaking between moans she knew it wouldn't take long feeling the thrusting increase she groaned arching her back off the bed. "Fuck i'm so close Emma." with a few more thrusts her orgasm came taking over her whole body.

Emma kept her fingers in Regina letting her ride out her orgasm. When Emma left her breathing becoming normal she removed her fingers, kissing up Regina's body coming up and placed a kiss on her lips before laying down next to her.

"I love you" emma said softly kissing Regina again

"I live you too dear" planting her head on Emma's chest.

Regina pulled the covers over them, placing a kiss on the scare of Emma's neck before closing her Eyes. they fell asleep not too long after both feeling relieved and satisfied.

 _Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you think. And if there is anything you guys want to see in future chapters just let me know and i'll trying and fit them in._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you guys are enjoying it._

 _This chapter is a short one so sorry for that but i'm working on the next ones i should be publishing more chapters starting mid week._

Chapter 6

It's been six months since Emma had come to visit Storybrook, her relationship with Regina was stronger them ever, they hadn't had any fights or arguments for almost 4 months,some would say they had the perfect relationship. About two months into the relationship Emma had decided to stay for good and brought all the stuff down from didn't have much in the way of stuff she never was a sentimental person the only things she actually kept from her past was her white baby blanket and a box that had picture and letter from Regina from before when they were just friends. Everything she put in storage because she didn't need it. It was mid autumn the weather was getting colder Emma and Regina had finished dinner and were upstairs getting ready for bed. Earlier that day Emma went to the storage locker and took her box of keep sakes out it was on the floor next to the night walked around the room picking it up making sure it was clean she was over by the night stand and noticed the box.

"Hey babe what's in this box?"

Emma peeked her head out of the bathroom to see what she was talking about"oh that's mine i took it out of my stuff today, it's just some keep sakes." Emma went back to what she was doing,

Regina put the box on the bed, she positioned herself in the middle of the bed before opening the box. The first thing she saw when she opened the box was a picture of herself, she was reading a book under the apple tree back in the garden. Regina pick up the picture and glided her finger across it. Emma finished up in the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom, she looked at Regina she looked so happy and relaxed,Emma walked up to the bed and sat behind Reinga putting her arms around her stomach and her chin on Regina's looked at the pictures together, Emma took the last picture in her hand it was one of her baby brother, she was thinking not realising she was thinking out loud she mouth opened and the words just fell out.

"I want a baby." Emma sat up straight quickly realising what was happening and closed her mouth fast.

"You want what?" Regina was surprised not sure if she had heard Emma correctly.

Emma removed herself from the bed not answering Regina, she went to the closet to grab her pjs, her back still facing Regina not sure what this was going to start, regina put the pictures and stuff back in the box and placed it on the night stand, and sat against the pillows at the top of the bed.

"Emma would you please come sit down for a minute so we can talk about this?" she asked softly making sure not to raise her voice, she wasn't mad not even a bit but she did think they should talk about it."please Emma". Asking again patting a spot next to her on the bed.

Emma turned around slowly not sure what look would be on Regina's face, when she finally looked up Regina had a small smile and was still patting the bed on the spot she wanted Emma to to the bed putting her pjs and the foot she got back on the bed putting some space between her and Regina. Regina on the other hand didn't like all the space so she got up putting one leg on the opposite side of Emma and sitting on her her hands on Emma's face she brought her in for a kiss.

"I'm not mad Emma" she said trying to put as much conviction as possible into it."it's just a lot of responsibility for a person" not sure if she was saying the right thing but it was all true.

"I never said i would do it alone, i would have help at least i hope so" grinning up she was happy they were they were actually having this conversation.

"oh … but from who babe, you're not married or anything" Regina was starting to get confused not sure what Emma was getting at.

"I was hoping from you actually" it came out in a low whisper

"Me!" Regina exclaimed "wait Emma are you saying you want to start a family with me? But why me?"

"Yes you, i thought since we were doing so good that maybe talking about the future wasn't a bad plan and the why is because i love you, i want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you're okay with that." Emma was worried that she had said too much, she felt Regina settle deeper in her lap. Regina's mind was working so hard to find all the right words to say and make sure they wouldn't upset Emma.

"Don't get me wrong Emma i love you too and i would also like to spend my life with you,and i do want a i've never been the marrying kind"

"Regina i never said anything about marriage. I actually find that all super stressful and all. You know i hate stress. I just said i wanted a baby and you."

"So you're saying you don't want to get married , but you want me and i'm just going out on a limb here but you want to live together, end up starting a family with me. like you be the mom and i be the dad thing."regina was starting to sound to excited about all of it.

"Yes that is what i said, except the dad part i don't like the sound of that.i was thinking more along the lines of you be mom and i can also be mom."

Not sure Regina was understanding what she was saying she came up with a better way to explain. "what i'm saying you can have a baby one year and then a year or two later i can have a baby so that way we can both have the full experience of motherhood, so taking turns i have one you have one."

"Emma you do realize this will sound crazy to many people and they will most likely judge right?"

"Yeah i guess you're right it was crazy sorry i brought it up." Emma was now feeling upset she always wanted a baby.

" i said other would think it crazy. I never said what i thought." bring Emma to meet her eyes "i love the idea ,i think we should do it, i think it will work."

Emma broke into a smile and started kissing Regina, she was so happy everything was perfect.

"Emma dear i think we should let your parents know what we're doing before one of us is pregnant so they don't freak out."

"Yeah i agree but can we wait to tell them and just have this moment to ourselves, just you and me." Emma gave Regina her puppy eyes the ones that Regina couldn't resists.

"Yes we can but tomorrow we tell them." kissing Emma lightly.

They started planning out all the details, who was going to carry the first baby what month they started trying and all that. what they would name it when it came out, what room would be used as a baby room, before they went to bed they had everything worked out.

 _Thank you for reading please Review let me know what you though_ t.


End file.
